


Determined

by fallen_sparrow



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_sparrow/pseuds/fallen_sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie Mills is absolutely, positively not going to let anyone down again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determined

The forest is smothered with shadows whose darkness hangs low among the trees in a suffocating cloud. “Crane!” Her voice drops out in the middle of the shout—the air is noxious and the fumes burn all the way down her throat.

Abbie paces a circle, listening for sounds, but the air ravenous and devours noise just as readily as it engulfs the beam of her flashlight.

 “Crane!” She’s yelled his name so much that it’s started to decompose into meaningless syllables.

Abbie’s never been fond of the woods, at least not since she and Jenny had their ordeal, but in the past months she’s spent more time in the forest than out. If Crane were here to smirk, she’d comment that it seems the supernatural has a penchant for atmospheric settings.

Crane.  She’s going to find him any minute now; he has to be somewhere in here. She’d traced the call he’d made from his brand new phone the instant she’d heard the panic in his voice. And while there’s no signal to follow now, she should be close.

She shouts his name again, and swears when there’s silence. She’s _going_ to find him. Abbie Mills is absolutely, positively _not_ going to let anyone down again. She’d abandoned Jenny and while it had felt like self-preservation at the time, in the end, the guilt hurt her more than telling the truth ever would have. She never had the chance to save Jenny—Jenny saved herself—but now she can save Crane and maybe that will start to make up for all the times that Abbie has turned her back before.

The air is textured now, each breath moist and rancid. A thin whine echoes in her ears. “What do you want with him?” she says, to block out the hum that’s worming into her skull. “What do you want from us?”

A hysterical laugh bubbles up in her throat because apparently, she’s now on speaking terms with invisible demons. “If you want me, then come and get me, because I’m sure as hell lost. And if you want me gone then you’d better do something about this fog because I can’t see a damn thing.”

“You know what, scratch that. I’m not leaving.” Abbie rests her hand on her gun. “Not until I get Crane. So you’d better factor that into your plan.”

She takes a breath to continue the bravado (because it somehow makes her feel better), but then the fog peals back. In front of her, not twenty paces away, sit a clump of trees and a body. “Crane!” She’s at his side and, thank God, he’s alive. “Now, you gotta get up,” she pleads, because he’s a good foot taller than her and no way can she drag him out of here.

“Lieutenant?” And just like that her panic fades, because this time she didn’t let him down.

“Come to the rescue,” she quips.                     

He smirks.

“Let’s get you safe.” And then she’s grinning too.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fuckyeahsleepyhollow 's drabble contest. I'm not used to writing such short things, so it was a nice challenge.


End file.
